


afternoon wrestling

by lgbtmiffy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Other, They have their own apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtmiffy/pseuds/lgbtmiffy
Summary: Beelzebub and Gabriel take the day off.





	afternoon wrestling

It all started with just relaxing and watching television. It was a very peaceful and quiet afternoon filled with holding hands, cuddling, and occasional shy kisses. Now, Gabriel has a tight hold of Beelzebub's wrists as they thrash, yell, and kick. Gabriel snickered, he loved how small his significant other was. "Let go of me you tw-" before they could finish, Gabriel had put his hand over their mouth. Gabriel shushed them and smiled softly. They sat like that for a moment, muffled sounds and continued attempts to escape the archangels hold; until Gabriel felt something wet against his hand, and he quickly pulled it away. Beelzebub laughed triumphantly and crawled to freedom. "Did you just lick me?" Gabriel asked, and looked at his hand. They nodded and snickered.

"Thats it" Gabriel then grabbed Beelzebub's ankle and pulled them towards himself. They yelped as he sat up straight and pulled them into his lap. He than began to pepper kisses all over their face. After trying to get free again, they eventually calmed down and allowed him to do so. They sighed happily and relaxed in his touch. He slowly rocked them side to side and rested his cheek against their head. 

Gabriel began giving Beelzebub more kisses and Beelzebub took the opportunity to turn their head and connect their lips. Gabriel didn't complain, he loved kissing. Something about it was just romantic and nice to him. An idea then popped into his head. He put a hand on their cheek and tilted his head a bit, then stuck his tongue in their mouth. They pulled back quickly and looked at him in shock. A loud laugh erupted from Gabriel and he pointed at Beelzebub. "The look on your face is amazing right now. Got you back!" Beelzebub growled and jumped on top of him, pinning him down the best that a demon with barely any muscle could. 

Now, Gabriel could easily throw Beelzebub off, but he was enjoying this. Seeing his lover pretend to be big and strong. He honestly thought that they were, at least mentally and emotionally. He giggled and locked eyes with them, his smile warm, and his eyes full of love. "I love you" Gabriel whispered. Those little words did so much to the prince of hell. A blush spread across their cheeks and their eyes grew wide. They couldn't seem to form any coherent words and that made Gabriel laugh. "Do you love me too?" he asked, and they nodded. Very slowly, but they did. He sat up quickly and tightly embraced them. 

After that Gabriel couldn't stop saying it, and he meant it every time. As he held them, he repeated it at least twenty five times. Beelzebub never thought they'd see the day when Gabriel was this soft. They loved it, and they also loved him. 


End file.
